Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure using, in a solar cell module, a transparent olefin-based resin as a sealant on the side of a light receiving surface, and an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, including a white pigment such as titanium dioxide, as a sealant on the side of a rear surface.